One year later
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: A year after the MIOBI characters wedding find out what life is like for them now. a sequel to many weddings . a series of one shots
1. Family in the big apple

One year after Emily and Damon's wedding

Emily and Damon live in a Brownstone in Manhattan. Damon signed with Sonny & sons record company as an artist. Three months after their wedding Emily started feeling sick she went to the doctors by herself she got some news that will change her and Damon's life. When Damon came home from the studio to find Emily sitting on the couch holding something in her hands crying Damon puts down his messager bag and guitar case and walks over to Emily he sits down on the couch and hugs her as she continues to cry after five minutes she stops crying she looked up at Damon and says to him you know I have not been feeling well lately I went to the doctor today and she said… (Emily went silent and looked away from Damon)

**Damon:**What did the doctor say is it curable?

**Emily: **I'm not sick Damon I am two and a half months pregnant with twins (Emily hands Damon the ultrasounds photos)

(Damon looks at the photos for five minutes before looking back at Emily with tears in his eyes)

**Emily: **please say something. If you don't want them I will leave but I am going to keep them.

**Damon: **No, I want them as well. I'm just in a little shock right now but I want them. But why were you crying?

**Emily: **I was crying because you just started a new job and we have not talked about having children and I am still in a bit of shock I had no idea I was pregnant.

**Damon: **I have wanted children with you every since I said I love you for the first time. I am sorry we never talked about it before but I am really happy you are going to be the mother of my children.

**Emily: **thank you. I guess the hormone just got to me I am glad we are having children. After the first time you said I love you I had a dream that night of us with children. (Emily leans in and gives Damon a kiss)

Later that night when Emily was getting ready to take her shower she took off her sweater so she was only in a tank top and yoga pants she turns to the side and looks at her stomach in the mirror she sees a little bump starting she could not believe there were two little lives in there . Damon opens the bathroom door quickly and see Emily looking at her stomach he comes behind her and puts his right hand on her little baby bump Emily puts her hand over his hand and both looked in the mirror together.

Six and a half months later

Emily gives birth naturally to twins a six pound five ounce baby boy named Matthew James Young who was born at 5:03 am and a five pound seven ounce baby girl named Sophia Isabella Young who was born at 5:10 am.

Five years later

Matthew and Sophia become older brother and sister when Emily has another set of twins a five pound seven ounce baby girl named Madison Alexis Young and a five pound seven ounce baby boy named Robert Brian Young. Emily and Damon seem to have a complete family Damon won three Grammy awards and is working on his fourth album at his home recording studio so he can spend more time with him family Emily opened a day care center in the brownstone next door to where they live for musician's child where she teaches music and instruments to them. Sophia and Matthew both get goldfish which the name swimmer and Goldie.


	2. their crazy busy life

One year after Kaylie and Austin they live in Miami

Kaylie and Austin live in a penthouse condo on Miami Beach Kaylie is a fashion designer/model she owns the fashion line called Cruzing couture. Austin is a real estate agent selling multimillion house in United States and worldwide. There life has been quite crazy since they married three months later the hired a surrogate to have their baby since Kaylie could not have kids due to a mystery medical issue that doctors can't figure out. A few months later Carlos Leo Tucker was born weighing 5 pounds 7 ounce in a private hospital suite in England they wanted privacy since Kaylie was famous. Somehow nine months later Kaylie proved the doctors wrong when she had twins two 5 pound eight ounce girls they name Renee Emily Tucker and Maria Payson Tucker were born at the same private hospital suite in England where Kaylie was showing at London fashion week. Once they got back to Miami they moved into a new house that was big enough for a family of five now. Kaylie has started work on a baby clothing line called Cruzing babies couture which she plans on launching next year Austin now selling home from his home so he can spend time with his child's and wife

Note: sorry short chapter next chapter is took a lot out of me writing


	3. Cheating in Texas

Warning: this chapter is a little rated M in some parts

One year later Lauren and Carter they live in Texas

Three months after they were married Lauren got a job as a lawyer at the biggest law firm in Texas which was called Douglas Law Office her boss was going to be Christoph Douglas. One day Carter wanted to surprise Lauren by bringing her lunch to her office so they could eat together when Carter got to Lauren's office door he hear Lauren say 'Ohh…Please don't…My husband is in town…I can't…Ohhh" then he hears a man(Christoph Douglas) say "Shall I go…Huh?…Why don't you answer?..'Because you don't want me to go, huh… Do you see? You can't resist anything about me." All of a sudden carter hears it go silent in Lauren's office he opens the door to see Lauren laying down on her desk with her boss Christoph Douglas lying on top of her and they were making out.

_**Flashback (one month before)**_

_Christoph Douglas called Lauren one night to hear her crying she said that her husband has left town again for a business trip and they have only seen each other for a week since they got married Christoph told Lauren he will be there in an hour when he arrive at her house the sat on the couch and talk for two hours he says Let's "cuddle" and when I say cuddle I mean aggressively make out and I grab you everywhere. I need to make out with you for at least four hours I want to show you what your husband does not due." Lauren after a few seconds responds Just push me against a wall a kiss me and then we will "cuddle". _

_End of flashback _

Carter throws the lunch on the floor and ran out to his car where he called the divorce lawyer and went to their house and began throwing everything of Lauren's out the window onto the front lawn including his wedding ring he also changed the locks on all the doors . When Lauren got home from work she saw all of her items on the lawn and a note from carter saying "I dropped by your office today to surprise you with lunch but when I got there I saw you with your boss on your desk. No needs to explain I called the divorce lawyer already so pack your stuff and move in with your boss because this marriage is over."

**Three months later **

The divorce went semi-smooth Lauren was left penny less due to the cheating clause in their prenuptial agreement.

**Present Day **

Carter moved to New York to help Damon with a new recording studio while working there he met Stephanie Roberts an intern they started dating and got married 6 months later they are expecting their first child in 4 months a baby girl .

Lauren got fired from her job after the affair was exposed on the news she was forced to move back in with her father she remain single.

**Note: a thank you to rachelstarberry38 for helping me with this chapter **


	4. Tropical Paradise

A year after Summer and Sasha wedding they now live in Hawaii. After they returning home to Colorado they had a church wedding with family and friends after that they decide to move to Hawaii permanently since they loved it so much and it was a special place for them before they moved Summer started feeling sick she went to the doctor and found out she was pregnant with triples. Eight months later in Hawaii Summer gave birth to Claire Allison Belov (5 pounds 6 ounces), Katherine Rebecca Belov (5 pounds 7 ounces) and Rose Christina Belov (6 pounds 4 ounces). Sasha got a job teaching gymnastics at a new elite club while Summer was a stay at home mom to the triples except on Sunday when she taught Sunday school at the local church in the area. Their marriage was perfect Sasha's father moved to Hawaii he wanted to be closer to his son, his daughter in-law and his three granddaughters Summer was really happy with this because he was great with the girls and he was another helping hand with them as well.

_Four years later _

Each of Sasha and Summer's daughter seem to have different talents and personalities Katherine Rebecca Belov was put in gymnastic after her parents found her trying to balance on the coffee table edge they thought it would be safer in a gym with padding so Sasha is now teaching her. Claire Allison Belov was put in dance mostly ballet and some tap after her parents saw her dancing along to music at the age of three but they had to wait a year before putting her in dance since the studio around them had strict age requirements. Rose Christina Belov started reading books at the age of two and a half and started pressing on piano keys at three so her parents put her in a gifted music program that the local preschool offered. All three girls all enjoy playing tea parties and dress up together.


	5. Adoptive Family

One year after Chloe and Steve got married they live in boulder, Colorado

While honeymooning through Europe (Paris, England, Ireland and Russia) while in Russia they were walking around when they saw an orphanage with two seven year old girls playing soccer outside they instantly knew they wanted to adopt these two girls after months of paperwork in the US they went back to Russia to get the girls which were going to be named Anya Julia Tanner and Karina Elena Tanner once they got back to the US they were greeted at the airport by Emily Young (formerly Kmetko), Lauren Tanner and Brian Kmetko who wanted to meet their new siblings. Anya and Karina started learning English very quickly and started school their personality were very different Anya was very musical she loved to sing, play piano and the guitar on the other hand Karina was put into dance classes she really enjoyed ballet and tap.

Two years later Chloe and Steve found out why Anya and Karina were put in the orphanage they were not siblings but they were school friends Anya's mother passed away from medical issues her father ran away after that leaving her outside the orphanage. Karina's parents had too many children to take care of so she was sent to the orphanage. Their family felt complete after Anya and Karina came into their lives.


	6. Washington life

One year after Becca and Brian got married they live in Seattle, Washington

Becca and Brian moved to Seattle, Washington because Brian was offered a computer programming job at a major computer company while Becca went to the University of Washington to get her PhD in child psychology mid program she found out by surprise she was three months pregnant during her annual checkup when Payson got home she told Brian after that she talked to her college and found out she can transfer to college online later on in her pregnancy. Six month later she gives birth to a 7 pound 6 ounce baby boy they named Cory Sasha Kmetko one month later she graduates for her PhD program at top of her class and opens a psychology business from their home so she could stay home with Cory .Brian quit his job after a fight with his boss so he opened his own computer programming business called Kmetko programming from their home as well to take care of Cory as well.

Three years later both businesses were doing great they moved into a gated community and Cory started preschool. Becca found out she was four months pregnant this time with a daughter five months later 6 pound 6 ounce named Ashley Payson Kmetko. Their life was perfect Brian got surgery a year later that got him out of his wheelchair and walking again so he could run around after his kids. Brian sold his company to a major computer company for 6.8 million dollars. Cory was a great three year old he enjoyed computer but at a early age his parents saw him doing some gymnastics inherited from his mother in the backyard so they enrolled him in some gymnastics so he could do it at a safe place. Ashley was a great baby she slept most of the night and did not cry much. Becca and Brian didn't want any more children but three years later twins named Vanessa and Christopher their family finally felt complete after they were born and they lived happily ever after


	7. navy life

One year after Payson and Nicky got married they live on a navy base in Virginia

After they got married and their honeymoon to Korea while they were in Korea they fell in love with a set of twins who were 2 and a half years old one boy and a girl at an orphanage after doing mountains of paper work they were theirs they named them Allison Eun Russo and Andrew Jae Russo as their western names keeping part of their Korean name as their middle name. When they all got back to the US Nicky decide to join the Navy after months of boot camp he was assigned to a navy base in Virginia the whole family moved there from Colorado. On the base Allison and Andrew went to preschool and Payson worked at the nursery on the base. Three months after they arrived on base Nicky was deployed for eight months on the USS Washington Virginia the battleship was going to be doing to jobs the first four months they were going to deliver supplies and doctors to a war torn country the last four months were classified. Payson missed Nicky everyday but kept herself busy with work and the twins.

**Four and a half months later **

Payson was home the twins were at school the door bell rang it was two men in uniform they told Payson that Nicky was airlifted to Germany to a military hospital after he got injured when the battlefield he was on was attacked by an unknown bomber. Nicky was listed as gravely injured but most likely to survive. After hearing everything she closed the door and burst into tears she called her mother and let her know what was happing and her mother said she was going to be on the next flight. Payson found out a week later that Nicky had to lose part of his leg and he would be able to come back to the US in three months with a prosetic leg.

**Three months later **

Payson, Payson's mother and the Twins waited at the airport for Nicky he was finally coming home today. After waiting an hour they finally saw Nicky Payson ran up to Nicky with the Allison and Andrew running behind her. Nicky dropped his bag and hugged Payson tightly Payson was crying into Nicky's chest after letting go he leaned down as best as he could and hugged his children.

**One Year later **

Nicky got an honorary discharge from the navy and the family moved into a house an hour outside of Washington DC. Nicky got a job at the pentagon and Payson opened up her own nursery/daycare in the basement of their house. Four months after Nicky returned Payson found out she was 2 months pregnant she is now 5 months pregnant they are expecting a girl in four months.


	8. Harvard

One year after Kelly and Razor got married they live in Massachusetts

After their wedding Kelly got accepted into Harvard law school she always wanted to be a lawyer since she was a little kid. Razor was still working as a part time musician he also worked part time at a record store. They both didn't want children Kelly was to focus on her studies and her internship she got from one of the top law firms in Massachusetts while Razor was traveling with his band every weekend for shows and prepping for a three month tour all over Europe and Asia.

**Three years later **

Kelly graduated a half a year early and was valedictorian of her class she got a job at the one of the top law firms in Massachusetts where she interned freshman year of college. Razor and Kelly were taking a break from their marriage because of Razor traveling and Kelly long hours of work and studying and razor wanting children and Kelly not wanting them at the moment they were not divorcing just a separation.

**Four years later**

Kelly and Razor are back together stronger than ever. Kelly finally decided she wanted to have children after starting her own law firm and razor was taking a break from traveling. Three months later Kelly found she is pregnant with twins' one girl and one boy six months later they welcomed into the world Meryl Eva Lambert and Richard Francis Lambert they were two weeks early when she held her twins for the first time she realized how stupid she was when she said she never wanted kids.


End file.
